This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Nck molecule has emerged as an important regulator of receptor activated cytoskeletal reorganization. In particular, aggregation of a receptor complex containing a nNck binding domain produces comet tails of actin polymerization at the site of aggregation. We will model this system with the Virtual Cell in an effort to dissect the complex signaling network underlying this behavior